What coming up
by serialkiller13
Summary: So i deicided to give you guy a heads up on whats coming to my profile page. Have Fun.


**So i decide to give you guys the titles of up coming stories that I'm doing. I'm open to suggestions.**

** *o*O*o***

**THE ORIGINS OF SUICIDE SQUAD: SAPPHIRE THE LEADER**

She is the first all of them. Sapphire is princess of zamoron and likes to be a free as a bird. But when a friend of hers hires a hit man to kill her, she 's resurected. Nows she's mad and out for blood. But what's does one do after you gotten your Revenge?

**THE ORIGINS OF SUICIDE SQUAD 2: DIAMOND**

Diamond is always happy and forgiving which is why everybody likes her. Living on Zamoron isn't easy espescially when you and your triplet sisters are princess. But when Diamond dies she is also resurected, But she's not happy. That's when you have to ask yourself, can you forgive the people who murder you? In Diamond's case she can't.

**THE ORIGINS OF SUICIDE SQUAD 3: TOPAZ**

Topaz's is the third of the triplets and has a very normal life style. Her sisters have been dead and been resurected. They say she should be worried , but doesn't heed their warnings. So when she's dieds and is resurected, she goes on a witch hunt to find her killer and bring them down.

**THE ORIGINS OF SUICIDE SQUAD 4: ATHENA**

Athena is the cousin of Sapphire, Diamond, and Topaz. She an excellent marksman, plus she fights with arrows. Then one day on her way to visit her cousins somebody shoots her dead in the heart with her own arrow. After she is resurected, she uses her skills to take them down. But revenge only eases the pain, so what do you do after the people who have wronged you are gone?

**THE ORIGINS OF SUICIDE SQUAD 5: HARLEY QUINN**

Harley Quinn as you know has survived alot with the Joker. But after she gets thrown out the window a second time, she dies. she's resurected by the night sisters and like Loki she plans to join the squad. But she's going to have to do thehardest thing she has ever done in her life. She going to kill the Joker.

**SUICIDE SQUAD ASSEMBLES**

Suicide Squad has all it's members and everybody has their own missions going on. But Harley Quinn is working for S.H.I.E.L.D and Dirctor Fury doesn't know what she knows. So when an portal opens and a mysterious woman walks out a mind controls Harley Quinn. Suicide Squad must assemble, and sadly Loki needs to team up with the Avengers. This should be fun.

**A DAY IN THE LIFE OF SUICIDE SQUAD**

This is a 6 shot story about Loki training with everybody in Suicide Squad. He learns lessons from all of them and one lesson he thought them

**SUICIDE SQUAD MEET MY BROTHERS FRIENDS THE AVENGERS**

Loki want Suicide Squad to "Hang Out" with the avengers formally. So he convices Suicide Squad to stay with the avengers for a week. But the problem is how do you stop professional serial murderers from killing anybody who annoys them?

**THE ART OF WAR: SUICIDE SQUAD STYLE**

Suicide Squad has the day off and Loki suggests they play paint ball with the Avengers. What could possiblely go wrong? The answer to that question is EVERYTHING!

**THE ART OF LASER TAG**

Suicide Squad has the day off again and Loki suggest play Laser tag with the Avengers. After what happen the last time, this could be very interesting.

**ADDICTED TO DANGER**

Loki's addicted. To danger that is. Everybody in Suicide Squad has been addicted once but has gotten over it. But they know it's dangerous to be addicted because the feeling of almost dying can get to you. Can they break Loki's addiction before it's too late.

**ASK SUICIDE SQUAD WITH THE AVENGERS**

The title saids it all.

**THE AVENGERS AND SUICIDE SQUAD SOCIAL NETWORKING**

Again the title saids it all.

**THE AVENGERS AND SUICIDE SQUAD TEXT MESSAGES**

The title just saids so much it doesn't need a summary.

**100 THINGS SUICIDE SQUAD AREN'T ALLOWED TO DO**

Even Suicide Squad can't do alot of things. So Loki makes rules. 100 Rules to be exact.

**10 TIMES SUICIDE SQUAD SAVED THE AVENGERS AND 1 TIME THE AVENGERS SAVED SUICIDE SQAUD**

A series of one shots where the Avengers are saved by Loki and Suicide Squad and the 1 time The Avengers saved Suicide Squad

**6 PEOPLE WHO SAW SAPPHIRE'S DEMON FORM AND ONE PERSON WHO WASN'T FAZED BY IT**

So the Avengers see Sapphire's orginal form and are a little freaked by it but there is one person who doesn't mind it in fact he loves it

** *o*O*o***

**So which one are you exicited make me update faster.**

** Yours truly,**

** Serialkiller13**


End file.
